


every memory of walking out the front door / every memory of looking out the back door

by kiliaduicaps



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst (a teeny bit), Fluff and Angst, M/M, Slice of Life, fluff (mostly), harry loves him, louis is a sap
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3998236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiliaduicaps/pseuds/kiliaduicaps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sei drabble in cui Louis si ricorda degli anni che passano tramite Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 0.

Il 2010 è bianco, ha i ricci corti e profumati e la prima parola che gli dice è “Oops!”.  
  
Oltre a ciò, non ricorda molto altro. La prima canzone degli _One Direction_ , il secondo posto ad X-Factor, l’account su Twitter. I vestiti ben stirati di Liam, i denti storti di Niall, la timidezza esasperante di Zayn. _Isn’t she lovely?_ Un po’ di pipì sui pantaloni. Foto sconce davanti ad uno specchio. __  
  
Il sorriso sghembo di Hannah.  
  
Il 2010 è Louis che si dimentica di chiunque non faccia di nome Harry Edward Styles, 16 anni, da Holmes Chapel - “ _2009, gli Script!”_.


	2. 1.

Nel 2011 realizza che non è un sogno.

C'è un corpo caldo accanto al suo quando si addormenta e si sveglia, a casa, a Londra. Ci sono le foto promozionali per _gli 1D_ , la nascita vera e propria della boyband più conosciuta al mondo. C'è il primo video, la prima canzone, il primo concerto - il primo album.

Ci sono sassolini nel sacco a pelo in cui dorme dentro la tenda, e la birra, e la musica altissima in un mare di corpi sudati ed emozionati.

Eleanor sorride esitante, prendendogli la mano.

(Non è con lei che Louis è fidanzato _ufficialmente_.)


	3. 2.

Il 2012… Il 2012.

Gli One Direction sono ancora assieme e hanno più fan che mai. Louis ne è felice: anche dopo aver trascorso ore assieme al management, dopo gli appuntamenti con Eleanor, dopo gli sguardi tristi di sua madre.

Ma Harry continua a rimanere al suo fianco, a trascorrere con lui i momenti più preziosi, a ridere e a programmare il loro futuro. Una casa come quella, si dicono. Un matrimonio modesto. Due bambini o più.

È così che si dimenticano di Taylor Swift, di _bullshit_ , di dover mentire.

È così che si ricordano che ne vale la pena.


End file.
